Damon Albarn on ‘Monkey’ and His New Solo Album - wywiad
Damon'' Albarn w tej chwili jest na trasie jako frontman Blur, gdzie obecnie grają główne koncerty, swoją drogę po Europie. Ale piosenkarz ma wiele projektów pobocznych dziejących się w innych częściach świata, każdy odzwierciedla jego zróżnicowane interesy.'' Otwarciem'' Lincoln Center Festival jest "Monkey: Journey to the West", dla którego Albarn skomponował muzykę. To współczesne ponowne odtworzenie dla 16-wiecznej bajki chińskiej, który zawiera animację partnera Gorillaz - Jamie’go Hewlett’a, który zaprojektował kostiumy i imponująco dużo zestawów wystaw. "Monkey", w reżyserii Chen Shi-Zheng, miał premierę w Manchester w Wielkiej Brytanii, w 2007 roku a zakończył występ dla publiczności w Paryżu, Londynie oraz Spoleto Festival w Charleston, SC'' '' '' '' "Jestem oczywiście bardzo podekscytowany, że jestem w Nowym Jorku." - powiedział Albarn w wywiadzie. "Mam nadzieję, że historia spodoba się ludziom, bo to taka piękna historia."'' '' Na wyjazdy badawcze do Chin w ramach przygotowań do osiągnięcia sukcesu, Albarn rejestrował industrialne dźwięki, takie jak drzwi windy i klaksonów. Zdobył też dźwięk skrzydeł Cykada (co to jest?) i korzystał z nich w wyniku wprowadzenia w opowieść głównego bohatera, Tripitaka - mnich buddyjski, który odrodził się jako złoty Cykada. "Bawiliśmy się z nim i wtedy odleciał." powiedział o tym dźwięku. "Dodaliśmy również katarynkę strunowy do niego."'' '' Albarn uderzył także w spektakle chórów liściastych w południowej części Chin, odwiedzanych przez niego Chen’a i Hewlett’a. . Wykonawcy uderzali przez liście ulokowane między ich kciukami, aby tworzyć muzykę, z melodii jakie grały różne części liści. "To najbardziej niezwykły dźwięk, oraz jego charakter, bardzo podobny do owadów i tego typu tropikalnego ducha lasu" - powiedział Albarn. Chciał nagrać całość z chórem liści, ale powiedział, że nie było to możliwe.'' '' "Zrobili to szczególną rzecz, gdzie na końcu każdej frazy, odrzucili kilka półtonów. Każdy robi to nieco inaczej i jest to niesamowite uczucie ulgi na końcu długiej frazy." - powiedział. Próbował naśladować to uczucie w "Monkey", tłumacząc ją na niektóre partie wokalne.'' '' Oprócz naturalnych rytmów świata, Albarn nagrał odgłos drzwi od windy dzwonek, który systematycznie wzrastał przy otwieraniu drzwi od windy. Ta sekwencja oznacza początek serialu piosenki Banquet Peach. "To chyba najbardziej pamiętny utwór w produkcji", powiedział Chen, który po raz pierwszy zaczął pracę z Albarn’em i Hewlett’em, kiedy zobaczył DVD z utworu Gorillaz. Natychmiast chciał z nimi współpracować dla "Monkey".'' '' "Nagrał ten dźwięk z windy w hotelu w Pekinie, w którym mieszkaliśmy i połączył wszystkie te elementy w genialny sposób." - powiedział nam Chen.'' '' Albarn nie zna mandaryńskiego, ale ściśle współpracował z Chen’em, , który napisał libretto. "Ja właśnie robię silne, proste melodie, sylaby które funkcjonują według sylab językowych." - powiedział Albarn.'' '' Poza "Monkey" Albarn także właśnie ukończył prace nad nowym solowym albumem, który ukaże się w najbliższej przyszłości (odmówił podania konkretnej daty). Jest podekscytowany ale również podenerwowany jego wydaniem. "Można usłyszeć wiele, co się dzieje", powiedział o nowej płycie. "To dość intymne." Powiedział również, że Blur będzie działać nad nowym albumem po solowym wydaniu.'' '' Albarn '' i nowa super grupa o nazwie Fresh Touch (z Flea z Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nick Zinner z Yeah Yeah Yeahs i Alex Kapranos z Franz Ferdinand) ukażą singiel "Latest Style". Kategoria:Wywiady